La Lealtad de un Amor
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: Bella y Edward son muy buenos amigos hasta que surge en uno de ellos un sentimiento más alla de la amistad y es confesado de una manera poco convencional ¿Seguiran siendo amigos o surgira algo más? Mal Summary One-Shot para Mi Amado BFF!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest! **

**Nombre del Fic.: La Lealtad de un Amor **

**Autor/res.: Twiobses-Lex**

**Número de Palabras: 4,250**

**link al perfil del contest:** ******http:/www. fanfiction . net/u/2196956/Twiobses-Lex**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward & Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: este es un one-shot para Mi Amado BFF! Espero les guste y esta dedicado a mi amiga, cómplice y beta en esta locura y por la propuesta de un gran titulo. El numero de palabras obvio sin las bases.**

* * *

_**LA LEALTAD DE UN AMOR **_

Todos hemos escuchado la famosa frase que dicta del _"Odio al Amor hay solo un Paso" _pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo ¿suena bien _"de la Amistad al Amor hay solo un Paso"?_

Edward y Bella han sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocen el problema en esto es que Bella jamás creyó poder comenzar a tener otros sentimientos hacia Edward que no fuera solo amistad y lo malo no es tenerlos sino como controlarlos sabiendo que para el ella es solo una Amiga.

* * *

_**Pov. Bella**_

-Edward tienes que tenerle paciencia así somos las mujeres, créeme jamás trates de entendernos o terminaras mas enrollado-le aconseje a mi amigo por 11ª vez en esta semana, si esta era la 11ª llamada en una semana y era sobre lo mismo

_-Pero es que como tenerle paciencia si ni siquiera se cual es el bendito problema, ella fue la que me dijo "tenemos que hablar" y cuando saco el tema a colación solo se suelta a llorar y sin decir nada más se pone de pie y se va dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estoy…_

Este era Edward mi mejor amigo desde hace 2 años, si se que es se preguntaran ¿por que lo llamo mejor amigo si tan solo lo conozco hace tan poco? Lo único que puedo decir es que nuestra relación es tan fácil que es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida; su problema son las relaciones el es de los que se entregan al 100% y muchas veces esto es la causa de que lo lastimen tan seguido.

Y aquí estoy yo la mejor amiga aconsejándolo sobre una novia a la cual no conozco pero en fin que más puedo hacer…

_-Bella ayúdame… estoy desesperado la amo y no se que hacer_-cuando dijo esto mi corazón se rompió, ¿acaso olvide mencionar que soy una más del _Club de Amigas que se Enamoran de sus Mejores Amigos?_

Mientras pensaba una respuesta para esto mi mejor amiga, cómplice y hermana del alma Alice asomo la cabeza por la puerta le hice una señal para que entrara y se sentara, así lo hizo cuando vio que hablaba por teléfono

-No lo se Ed- cuando mencione su nombre mi amiga solo meneo la cabeza en modo negativo pero la ignore- no la conozco como puede ser temporal ¿quizá esta en sus días o quizá solo este pasando por un mal momento?

-_Ahh_-grito a través del teléfono haciendo que lo alejara de mi oído

-Edward cálmate ¿o es que me quieres dejar sorda?

-_Lo siento es solo que me estoy cansando de su actitud, en fin creo que solo tendré que ser paciente- _finalizo después de 2 largas horas de yo estárselo diciendo

-Exacto en cuanto ella se sienta preparada hablaran

_-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor amiga que nadie podría tener. Nos vemos luego _

-Si claro nos vemos

_-Te quiero Bella_

-Yo también te quiero Edward-dije y colgué

Si sabía que me quería el problema es que nuestro "Te Quiero" tenía significados muy diferentes para cada uno

-Amiga ¿Por qué te sigues haciendo esto? Sabes que estas loquita por el y aun así le das consejos amorosos

-Basta Alice no tengo ganas de escuchar un reproche entiende que es mi amigo y que el a mi solo me ve como eso una amiga y nada más- respire y cambie mi expresión- mejor dime ¿Los conseguiste?- su cara cambio a una de decepción-Alice dime que los conseguiste- rogué

-Lo siento Bella

-Ali estas jugando ¿verdad?-ella negó Dios estaba a punto de echarme a llorar por lo que baje la cabeza

-Bella… lo siento pero mi Jazzy solo pudo conseguir 4 boletos así que no podrá ir la novia de Edward- levante la cabeza para verla sonriendo

-¡¿Qué te pasa Alice? Casi me pongo a llorar y tú estabas bromeando

-Lo siento es solo que tu cara era de Foto

-Los tenemos-dije

-Los tenemos-respondió

-LOS TENEMOS-repetí un poco más fuerte

-Sí- respondí un poco confundida con mi reacción

-Alice ¡LOS TENEMOS!-repetí de nuevo llena de emoción

-¡LOS TENEMOS, LOS TENEMOS, LOS TENEMOS!-gritamos juntas mientras brincábamos por toda mi habitación

Habíamos esperado por esta convención durante meses y ahora teníamos pases lamentablemente-pensé, debo confesar un poco alegre- la novia de Edward no podrá venir.

Mientras Alice planeaba lo que utilizaríamos ese día yo pensaba en como reaccionaria mi amigo… se lo diría mañana esperaba no se molestara.

* * *

No había vuelto a ver o a hablar con Edward desde aquel día en que hablamos por teléfono- ya habían pasado 3 días- no había asistido al instituto lo que quedaba de la semana estaba preocupada por el ¿que tal si le paso algo? o ¿si tuvo algún problema? Estaba entrando en pánico.

Había intentado llamarlo innumerables veces a su celular y no contestaba después del vigésimo intento tan solo daba el mensaje de que el teléfono había sido apagado, intente llamar a su casa pero Esme su madre me dijo que no estaba en casa o que estaba dormido. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

Necesitaba relajarme y pensar en otra cosa, estaba segura de que si algo malo le había pasado a Edward ya me habría enterado, han escuchado eso de _"Pueblo Chico, Infierno Grande"_ créanme era verdad.

Para distraerme había decidido ir al parque a pasear un rato, llevaba dando vueltas durante una hora y entonces lo vi estaba ahí sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia el infinito, inmediatamente me acerque a el necesitaba averiguar que pasaba.

-Edward –dije su nombre y el volteo estaba llorando varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas perdiéndose en sus carnosos labios-Edward-repetí se veía tan vulnerable que sentí que al mencionar su nombre se quebraría o desaparecería.

El sufrimiento de Edward era mi sufrimiento.

Me acerque lentamente a el y lo tome en brazos y entonces paso lo que tanto temía se desmorono comenzó a llorar como si en eso se le fuera la vida y yo no podía hace nada para evitarlo.

Tan solo mencionaba-_Ella no me quiere, nunca me quiso- _no necesite que dijera un nombre sabia a quien se refería. De nuevo lo habían lastimado y de nuevo era yo quien recogía los pedazos de su corazón.

Estaba enojada con aquella chica que le había roto el corazón, estaba enojada con él por no habérmelo dicho antes y esperar a que yo lo encontrara para saber lo que pasaba, y estaba molesta conmigo…por sentir lo que sentía por el y no podérselo decir:

No poderle decir que lo AMABA y así quizá evitar que sufriera.

Después de varias horas el por fin me vio a los ojos los que estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, no necesito decir nada yo lo conocía demasiado bien nos pusimos de pie y caminamos juntos de la mano alrededor del parque mientras me contaba como la chica lo había dejado o mejor dicho como lo había traicionado, confeso que el creía que ella lo engañaba pero jamás lo quiso aceptarlo.

Al final del día nos dirigimos a mi casa y decidió quedarse a cenar- claro después de insistir un centenar de veces- Charlie ya estaba en casa así que me dispuse a preparar la cena mientras ambos charlaban, mi papá apreciaba a Edward había noches que le permitía quedarse a dormir conmigo-si en mi habitación, si en mi cama- el sabia que ambos éramos buenos amigos así que en sus propias palabras "no había riesgo".

Cenamos y decidió quedarse a dormir aunque no dormimos mucho realmente… No piensen mal solo hablamos, eran más de las 2 de la mañana

-¿Estas emocionada por lo de la convención?-pregunto casualmente

-¡Sí!-dije llena de emoción pero al ver que el no decía nada le pregunte lo mismo- ¿Tú no?

-Claro que lo estoy es solo que…perdón si no lo demuestro

-Vamos Eddi quita esa cara ok ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho

-Lo se contigo es imposible no hacerlo-cuando dijo esto sentí mis mejillas enrojecer

-Jaja hablando de diversión…-dije poniéndome de pie en la cama pero no finalice la frase solo hice como si estuviera pensando- ven- le dije extendiendo mi mano y esperando que la tomara para que también se pusiera de pie sobre ella-¡BRINQUEMOS!-casi grite

-Estas loca tu papá nos matara

-Calla EDDI y diviértete-acentué el Eddi sabiendo que odiaba lo llamara así

Aun con mi mano extendida comencé a brincar, el la tomo pero hizo algo que no esperaba me jalo haciéndome caer sobre el, nuestros pechos tocándose y nuestros rostros muy cerca el uno del otro no decíamos ni hacíamos nada tan solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Pero como siempre que te encuentras en un momento hermoso algo pasa esta vez no fue la diferencia

_-Chicos puedes callarse y dormirse, mañana alguien tiene que madrugar para el trabajo_-se quejo mi padre desde su habitación me levante rápidamente y me senté sobre la cama

-Lo siento Charlie-respondió Edward mientras me giraba para verlo y el me decía –Te lo dije

-_Hasta mañana chicos_ – dios eran mas de las 2 y Charlie nos deseaba hasta mañana lo correcto seria hasta al rato

-Descansa Charlie-le deseo Edward

-Lo siento pa, descansa-dije

-Te lo dije pequeña- me regaño mi amigo haciendo que me sonrojara- será mejor que durmamos un poco- dijo y abrió sus brazos para mi en cuanto hizo esto toda la vergüenza del momento anterior se fue y me acurruque junto a el con mi cabeza en su pecho

-Hasta mañana Eddi-dije de forma infantil

-Hasta mañana Isabella-respondió por lo que se gano un golpe respondió con un ¡Ouch! Aunque sabia que solo lo hacia de broma. Y entonces caí en los brazos de Morfeo o mejor dicho en los brazos de Edward y comencé a soñar… un sueño tan hermoso que recordaría siempre.

* * *

_**POV EDWARD**_

M i semana había sido terrible y créanlo no exagero, el saber que tu novia te engaña no es nada agradable.

Después de haber sido reprendidos por estar jugando como niños de 3 años Bella se había quedado dormida, creo que para ella hoy no fue un día agradable mucho menos después de la manera en la que me encontró.

Sabía que Bella había tratado de comunicarse conmigo pero realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie así que me negaba a contestar sus llamadas o me escondía, pero no lo podía hacer por siempre y esta tarde había decidido caminar y al parecer ella también por lo que me encontró en el parque y sin tener que decirle nada ella supo que algo andaba mal y como la gran amiga y persona que es solo me tomo en sus brazos y me apoyo de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo…estando conmigo.

Después de haberle dicho mi fatal decepción nos dirigimos a su casa donde comimos y después de las insistentes peticiones de Bella decidí quedarme a dormir, Charlie lo permitía ya que sabíamos que tan solo éramos muy buenos amigos y que yo quería a Bella y como el decía "no había riesgo" cada que recordaba esto me daba risa.

Tuve la necesidad de ver a mi amiga ella dormía entre mis brazos con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. No negaba que esta semana había sido un infierno para mi pero a pesar de esto el estar así con Bella me hacia olvidar todo lo malo, no se porque pero esta chica siempre tenia ese efecto en mi y en la mayoría porque al estar cerca de ella te inundaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad, de paz y seguridad quizás porque sabia cuanto me quería y que no me lastimaría.

Con Bella sentía que el mal nunca nos alcanzaría, que nuestra amistad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, ella se había vuelto mi ángel el que siempre estaba ahí en los peores momentos y también en los mejores.

No tenia sueño mi cabeza aun estaba muy activa y así había estado los últimos días lo cual no me permitía dormir no se lo diría a Bella o se pondría mal y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Mire a mi izquierda para distraerme y sobre el buro estaba la copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ que le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un año, lo tome y me percate de que estaba muy gastado me pregunte ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá leído ya? para que estuviera en estas condiciones.

Abrí el libro en la página marcada y en ella había una pequeña banda que marcaba un párrafo:

"_¡Noche! ¡Oh bendita noche! Temo sólo_

_Que puesto que es de noche, un sueño sea…_

No terminé de leer porque en ese momento Bella comenzó a hablar en sueños

-Edward yo te quiero- dijo

-Yo también te quiero Bella- le respondí cerrando el libro. Cuando ella comenzaba a hablar podías entablar una conversación y ella no recordaba nada al día siguiente es más dormida decía cosas que nunca diría en sus 5 sentidos

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Claro que si tontita con el alma

-Yo también te quiero Edward

-Lo se me lo dices siempre

-Ah si… pero hay algo que tu no sabes

-Y ¿Qué podría ser eso?, ¿me lo dirás?

-No, no, no

-Anda Belly si me dices te compro un helado- eso siempre funcionaba

-Vale pero que sea de chocolate ¿trato?

-Trato- respondí

-Lo que tu no sabes Edward es que estoy enamorada de ti, no se como paso solo paso .Pero no te preocupes Ed se que para ti soy solo tu amiga y eso seremos siempre ¿verdad?

-Claro Bella siempre. Descansa

-Gracias. Tú también, Te Amo Edward-dijo y volvió a quedar profundamente dormida

No podía creer que me hubiera confesado que estaba enamorada de mi…!Dormida¡ aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar era imposible Bella y yo siempre hemos sido SOLO AMIGOS quizá solo había sido una broma

-Sí eso fue tan solo una broma-me dije a mi mismo

Mire el reloj aun era de madrugada las 3:56 marcaba el reloj no podía irme así que tome el

iPod de Bella y comencé a buscar algunas canciones entre sus listas de reproducción todas tenían nombres un poco extraños: "Twilight", "New Moon", "Eclipse", "Romeo & Julieta" todas al parecer tenían nombres de libros hasta que di con una que decía específicamente "Edward" me debatí entre si reproducirla o no.

-Digo había muchos Edwards en el mundo no era exactamente yo

Y así le puse play solo apareció una canción al parecer de una cantante mexicana o española ya que era español el nombre del tema era "Inevitable- Dulce María" m i español era bueno así que sabia lo que decía la canción.

Y con cada palabra quedaba más sorprendido ¿será verdad que ella esta enamorada de mi?

-Te amo Edward-volvió a hablar Bella y entonces todo se aclaro su reacción ante mis relaciones

–Dios Bella estaba enamorada de mí- dije, no sabia que hacer digo ella es mi amiga siempre la había visto como tal pero…-no termine de hablar solo voltee a verla y me embargo un sentimiento de culpa ella se había comportado como una amiga a pesar de todo, pero ahora no se que hacer

Mi hermano mayor Emmet me recogió a las 7 de la mañana Charlie se sorprendió con esto ya que por lo regular me quedaba a desayunar con Bella pero me excuse diciendo que tenia que tenia una reunión familiar y que le dijera a Bella que yo la llamaba más tarde.

-Gracias por recogerme Em- le agradecí a mi hermano cuando estuve dentro del auto

-Claro no hay problema… ¿solo una cosa?

-Sí

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Ed sabes que odio levantarme antes del medio día los fines de semana

-Jaja lo siento no volverá a suceder

-Gracias. Y bien habla

-¿Cómo?

-Edward no soy tonto ¿cual era la prisa por salir a estas horas de la casa de Bella? Oh no me digas, no me digas-rogo infantilmente- Charlie los descubrió en un momento intimo y te corrió de casa y tu huiste antes de que te correteara con arma en mano- dijo y se echo a reír

-Claro que no Emmet que cosas dices hombre, además sabes que Bella y yo solo somos amigos

-Ok pero entonces ¿Cuál fue la razón?

-Bueno…umm…-no sabia si decírselo a mi hermano digo no es la persona mas seria

-Vamos Edward soy tu hermano mayor confía en mí

-Esta bien bueno… es que… Bella…

-Aja- dijo un poco exasperado

-Ella…um… me confeso…que…

-Maldita sea Edward habla ni que fuera algo malo

-Ella me confeso que esta enamorada de mí

-Ah ¿Eso?

-Que ¿te parece poco? ¿Tu ya lo sabias?

-No, es solo que se le notaba. Dios Ed no me digas que jamás te diste cuenta que ella tenia sentimientos si quizá de amistad pero también de algo más

-No

-En fin, y se puede saber ¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-Habla dormida ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, oh ella nunca miente así recuerdo la vez que confeso sobre lo que le hizo a mi auto pero ¿y que piensas hacer?

-No lo se ella es mi amiga siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesito ella es quien me ha ayudado cuando mis relaciones no salen bien. Ella es todo lo que una persona quisiera ser linda, inteligente, honesta, comprensiva, bonita, cariñosa, talentosa, valiente… en algunos aspectos, buena amiga, guapa, es la persona más hermosa que he conocido nunca

-Hermano creo que no te gustara esto que diré pero… Estas Incondicionalmente e Irrevocablemente Enamorado de Tú Mejor Amiga

-¿QUÉ dices? Estas loco

-Y tu ciego y al parecer sordo haz enumerado como 10 de sus cualidades y ni siquiera cuenta porque repetiste 3 veces que era guapa con diferentes palabras, date cuenta están hechos el uno para el otro. Edward nadie los juzgaría llevan siendo amigos desde hace cuanto 2 años pero no son 2 años cualquiera son 2 años en los que ustedes hacen cosas juntos, dios todos creen que algún día terminaran juntos…- no lo deje terminar

-Cállate Emmett no sabes lo que dices- esto era horrible Bella era solo mi amiga

-Claro que se de lo que hablo y tu no seas tonto ni cobarde acepta que tu también tienes sentimientos por ella y que además ella te corresponde ¿A que le tienes miedo Edward?- no respondí. El resto del camino a casa lo hicimos en silencio.

_¿A que le tengo miedo?_

Esta aunque me costara trabajo era una buena pregunta para la cual no tenía una respuesta o quizá la tenía pero no quería aceptarla porque eso seria aceptar que tengo sentimientos por Bella más allá de amistad.

Pero entonces vino a mi mente la noche anterior después de que Bella se había confesado y de haber escuchado esa canción no sabia que hacer el sueño jamás llego a mi y solo me la pase sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos quien no se movió ni un momento desde que se había colocado ahí y la observe durmiendo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante vi sus movimientos mientras que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y volvían a ellos, como entre sueños soltaba pequeñas frases sin sentido y en muchas de ellas me llamaba a mí, a mí y a nadie más.

A pesar de que era mi amiga estaba feliz porque ella me había elegido cuando pudo haber elegido cualquiera pero me eligió a mí para ser su amigo y también me amaba.

Con esto mi corazón dio un vuelco y me di cuenta de que Emmett tenia razón yo Edward Cullen: "Estaba Incondicional e Irrevocablemente Enamorado de Mí Mejor Amiga"

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

Edward se había ido antes de que me despertara Charlie me dijo que había tenido una emergencia y que me llamaría más tarde, dicho esto el se marcho a su trabajo.

Hoy veía el día diferente no sabia porque pero quizá algo tuvo que ver con el sueño que tuve en el que estábamos Edward y yo en un hermoso claro al atardecer, yo le confesaba mi amor y el me respondía de la misma manera. Si quizá me engañaba a mi misma creyendo que eso podría pasar pero hey se vale soñar y sin importar nada disfrutaría de eso.

* * *

Estaba tan emocionada estábamos a un paso de esa fantástica convención y lo mejor es que iría con personas maravillosas mi amiga Alice y su novio Jasper y con Edward nuestra relación había sido un poco extraña estas ultimas tres semanas después de ese día en mi casa, pero quizá eran solo ideas mías así que no dije nada.

Por fin habíamos entrado y como siempre Alice no perdió tiempo y corrió a la sección en la que podría comprar llevándose a su novio con ella del mismo modo Edward me llevo casi a rastras a la sección donde se encontraba una venta de libros

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward? No sabía que querías comprar un libro

-Ah si la otra noche me di cuenta que uno de tus libros esta muy maltratado y quiero reponerlo

-¿Qué? No, no, no estas loco no a mi me encantan mis libros como están, además si están en esas condiciones es porque los leo y me gustan

-Exacto-dijo y tomo un volumen en pasta dura de Romeo & Julieta – por eso mismo te regalo otro para que este lo conserves y el otro lo leas además nunca es malo tener 2 copias de un libro- camino hacia la caja con el libro y lo pago- Toma es tuyo

-No ni loca ya me habías regalado uno en mi cumpleaños

-Por favor Bella tómalo es importante para mi que lo tengas como un recuerdo de este día

-y puedo preguntar ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?... Ah ya se porque estamos en la convención que tanto queríamos, pero no Edward eso no es una buena razón por la qua yo lo acepte-parecíamos dos niños jugando a ver quien podía más no negare que fuera divertido

-No Bella no es por eso, si me dejaras hablar- dijo

-Ok habla Edward

-Toma el libro – me repitió con un poco de molestia tome el libro – ahora ábrelo en la pagina 40 – un poco extrañada por su petición lo hice- ahora lee el dialogo de Romeo numero 4- no fue necesario que lo leyera lo recordaba a la perfección pero no sabia a que quería llegar Edward con esto

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? ¿De que se trata esto?-entonces caí en cuenta de algo las cosas se habían puesto raras desde ese día hace tres semanas que el paso en casa y en la que tuve… oh Dios mío- ¿hable ese día en casa cuando estaba dormida?- el solo asintió-Oh mi Dios. No, no, no perdóname Edward se que tu no me ves así pero no pude evitarlo…

-Bella, Bella-me llamo y tomo por los hombros al ver que entraba en pánico

-…es solo que no pude evitarlo, fue…-no me dejo terminar porque puso uno de sus largos y perfectos dedos sobre mis labios

-Inevitable-termino mi frase mirándome a los ojos mis ojos debían estar como platos y mi rostro cubierto de un tono carmesí, quería pedirle que lo olvidara y que siguiera siendo mi amigo que era lo único que necesitaba de el pero el aun me impedía hablar- lo se Bella y lo entiendo.- ok había dicho lo que creo que dijo- Se que fue inevitable

-¿QUÉ?-dije mas fuerte de lo que quise después de ver mi boca libre

-Te entiendo porque también fue Inevitable para mí…Bella eres mi mejor amiga

-Lo se y no te pido que me ames solo que sigas siendo mi amigo y que olvides esto

-No, no lo quiero olvidar porque yo también te quiero Bella

-No puede ser pero si tu estas enamorado de esa chica esa que fue tu novia

-Eso creía pero no yo te quiero a ti quizá sea porque habíamos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que creí que esos sentimientos solo eran amistad pero cuando me confesaste que me amabas me sentí vivo de nuevo no me importo nada más solo estabas tu mi Bella, mi ángel- no podía creer lo que me decía- Bella por favor acéptame, acepta que intentemos esto si no funciona volveremos a ser amigos y nos olvidamos de esto ¿Qué dices?

No sabia si responder, o mejor dicho no sabia que responder.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba que el era mi amigo y que prometía serlo siempre sin importar nada, y como si fuera un impulso, una fuerza sobrehumana me abalancé sobre el enrede mis brazos en su torso como si se fuera escapar

-Entonces ¿esto es un sí?

-Tu que crees tontito- entonces me sonrió esa sonrisa que había sido mi favorita y que cada día me regalaba mi amigo, solo que ahora era diferente porque hoy me la ofrecía mi novio

-Te quiero Bella

-Yo también te quiero Edward- y un recuerdo llego a mi mente- por cierto me debes un helado de chocolate y además te toca decírselo a Charlie- demande su cara cambio a una de espanto pero antes de que dijera algo lo bese.

Ahora solo había que decírselo a Charlie y esperar que lo tomara bien pero estaba segura de una cosa su "no hay riesgo" cambiaria a un "RIESGO INMINENTE"

Además de que jamás creí que el hablar en sueños en vez de avergonzarme me conseguiría un novio por cierto uno muy guapo que además era mi mejor amigo.


End file.
